Field
Exemplary embodiments of present disclosure relate to a light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a light emitting display device having improved display quality and a method of manufacturing the light emitting display device.
Discussion of the Background
A light emitting display device includes a display panel and various functional optical films. The functional optical films are disposed on at least one surface of the display panel.
To prevent an external light from being reflected, the light emitting display device generally includes a polarizing film and a λ/4 wavelength film. The polarizing film and the λ/4 wavelength film cause a decrease in the brightness of an image and increase the cost of the light emitting display device.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.